monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Apsara/@comment-78.23.235.139-20150220111912/@comment-78.23.235.139-20150220160607
@108.19.151.156 Thanks for answering, though you seem to have misinterpreted some of my questions. 1) Yes, I know it makes perfect sense for it to apply only to Order nations, but that's not what the article says. When it says "in most nations" it doesn't specify any, which could be interpreted as talking about all sorts of nations, not exclusively the Order ones. I do know what it meant to say as I am well informed about the setting, but it should probably be more specific for clarity. Especially if a newcomer reads this and has not enough knowledge to come to the right conclusion. 2) Well, all ''monsters were created by the gods if you want to get technical. It's just that the Order hasn't shown itself to have much genuine tolerance for Mamono. They usually want to execute them on sight, regardless of their intentions, so being civil to one is highly unusual for them. 3) Well, those ones are probably smart enough to hold themselves back. They might ''very ''badly want to jump them, but realize they might instantly be killed for it and probably should save their advances for another person. I know that's unusual for a mamono, but have we ever been shown which instinct is stronger: "desire to mate now" or "desire to live until they can safely mate"? And there are a lot of mamono that are usually docile, but under the right circumstances might be agressive, so the opposite doesn't seem that impossible. Likewise, normally men who are entranced by a Mamono lose all self-control as well. Like with the Alice, Dormouse or Mandragora. And if that would happen at that moment, they might not live long enough after showing a clear desire to do something absolutely forbidden by them. So if neither is agressive in that situation, does that mean they court like regular humans? 4) Thanks, that does make sense. So "lustful" doesn't mean they are hornier than regular mamono, but are more inclined to act upon it? That honestly makes ''sooo much more sense! 5) Aren't gods supposed to be immortal to begin with? And there ''is ''a mamono version (from the Apsara themselves) that has the same effect... And it's mostly wondering why Mamono would bother to use it if it's redundant for them... 6) I suppose you're right, so thanks. 7) While that makes sense, that's not what it says. For both of them it gives the wearer eternal youth and beauty. Though now that you mention it, neither specifies if it also grants eternal life... But on the other hand, gods could be immortal to begin with. Otherwise an elixer of eternal life would be extremely valuable to them as well. Too much to let it be used by mamono & even humans. 8) Good point, actually. Holsty milk is probably easier to get & distribute, less rare and more delicious than this one. And now that I think about it, amrita probably needs to be drunk only a single time for it to work. It's probably more like medicine than food, which is what Holsty milk qualifies as. Still, thanks a lot for answering these questions, even though some of the answers should have been obvious enough for me...